1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical plugs and more particularly pertains to a new electrical plug with retractible blade cover member for preventing objects from coming in contact with the electrical blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical plugs is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrical plugs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art electrical plugs include U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,267; U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,082; U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,119; U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,739; U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,961; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,642.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new electrical plug with retractible blade cover member. The inventive device includes a casing with a pair of blade members that extend through the casing. A portion of each of the blade members protrudes outwardly from the inner portion of the front of the casing. The front of the casing has a generally annular cover receiving channel. The channel extends from the front of the casing towards the back of the casing. A blade cover member that substantially covers the blade members is slidably inserted in the cover receiving channel. An outlet contacting portion of the blade cover member has a pair of spaced apart openings through which the blade members extend.
In these respects, the electrical plug with retractible blade cover member according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing objects from coming in contact with the electrical blades.